


A Matter of Time

by Destroyingtocreate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom!Derek, Handcuffs, Kinky, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroyingtocreate/pseuds/Destroyingtocreate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can never shut up or sit still, so Derek takes it into his own hands.</p><p>(Kind of like the writing edition of a bad porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was 2,000 words and now it's a monster of over 6,000.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> But I'm not.

Derek sighed loudly when Stiles wouldn't sit still on the couch. His constant shifting and bumping into Derek made him want to scream. Stiles wafted his scent in Derek’s face, honey and perspiration. There was also something else Derek couldn’t exactly pinpoint as he was getting limbs jammed into his ribs. 

It didn’t hurt, but it wasn’t pleasant, more annoying and distracting than anything.

"Sorry." Stiles mumbled not so quietly as his elbow jammed harder than the other times into Derek's ribs for an uncountable number of times. 

The entire pack was oblivious to Stiles' movements, or just really good at ignoring him, because they had all chosen the other chairs, some even preferring the floor, knowing that Stiles always sat on the love seat. Everyone else also knew how much Stiles was a pain in the ass to sit next to during movies. Derek hadn't wanted to share the bigger sofa with Allison, Scott, and Isaac and he definitely didn't want to sit on the floor with Lydia and Jackson who whispered through the entire film. Kira sat between Scott’s legs and Boyd had stolen the chair with Erica on her lap. He thought Stiles' fidgeting would be better, but he was wrong and he couldn't stand anymore sharp bones hitting him. It was almost more favorable to sit on Boyd’s lap.

Stiles was the most boney guy Derek had ever had the misery of sitting next to. And it was pissing him off more and more by the second.

Stiles sighed and threw his legs over the arm of the chair, his head laying on Derek's shoulder with his neck rotated at an awkward angle. It was almost cringe worthy, but Derek didn’t want to move even the smallest bit because Stiles would then have to rearrange again. Derek stayed as still as possible.

"Stiles," Derek growled between his teeth as if Stiles was actually going to feel threatened by it.

The pack was not at all afraid of Derek’s growling and poor attitude. They actually felt so comfortable that they would laugh at him and call him cute. Stiles was the biggest one to harass him at how not scary he was. Stiles even would smooth out Derek’s eyebrows and pat his cheek when he was trying to act big and bad. On the rare occasion Stiles was feeling bold, he would squeeze Derek’s cheeks and talk to him as if he were a baby. Usually that caused Derek to push him up against any available surface and growl an inch from his face making Stiles become breathless, usually aroused, but laughed it off and pushed Derek away.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. It's just that I always sit on that side of the couch."

"Do you want to switch with me?" Derek rolled his eyes at how childish Stiles was.

Stiles had never had an issue with telling someone to move or even pushing them out of the way in order to be comfortable. It’s not as if Derek was an exception as Derek was usually the first one Stiles felt comfortable pushing out of the way or even sitting on Derek’s lap if Derek was in the way. Derek knew it was done to make him feel uncomfortable and squeamish, but lately Derek played it up, rubbing his fingers over Stiles’ thighs whenever he found Stiles in his lap.

Many times Derek would try to get Stiles to feel more uncomfortable by nosing at the back of his neck or whispering slightly dirty things into his ear. Stiles used to turn red at the comments, but he had learned to be bold with himself, not afraid of the others hearing and would talk out loud naughty, dirty, filthy things to Derek with everyone standing around. It was infuriating that Derek could never get Stiles to be the first one to crack and move from Derek’s lap or leave the room or stutter over himself.

The day before, after a meeting on defensive blocking, they had been getting drinks in the kitchen and Stiles had chosen Derek’s lap. All the chairs had been filled, but other pack members chose to take residency on the countertops or against the wall. Derek had told Stiles to stand up and go somewhere else and Stiles turned himself enough to look at Derek and said, “Why? Am I making your cock hard?”

Derek was brought back to the living room before him with Stiles moving his bony head into Derek’s shoulder.

"No, I'm fine. I'm comfortable."

Derek gave up even trying to sound irritated. Stiles was too stubborn to ever leave Derek in peace for even the briefest moment.

Scott held the DVD remote in his hand and was ready to play the movie. He looked over at Stiles, not ready to press play until everyone was settled and comfortable. Everyone else in the room knew they would have to wait for Stiles to be comfortable or else they’d have to start the movie over per Stiles’ request. Stiles was always the last one to shut up for a movie.

"Dude, are you sure? You've moved a lot and we haven't even started the movie."

"No, I'm fine,” Stiles squirmed. “Play the movie."

Stiles stayed still for exactly seven minutes before he apologized and set his feet back on the floor, sinking down so his head was at a harsh angle and his legs were spread open in front of him. Derek couldn't even watch the film, not like he cared since he had seen the movie a hundred times no thanks to Lydia, Kira, and Allison. 

Stiles tapped his long, skinny fingers against his jeans for a few moments before stopping and tapping his foot on the carpet. When that didn’t seem to work, he sighed and threw himself back against the couch and started biting on his lip as if he had some big thing to worry about.

Derek knew Stiles just did that when he was having a hard time sitting still or couldn’t stop thinking. It didn’t stop Derek from being distracted and a little bit aroused.

Scott whined and threw a pillow at him, missing Stiles completely and hitting Derek upside the head. Derek glared at him, hoping the look would make Scott fall over and die. Two children in the room was two too many. Stiles was being a pain, he didn’t need Scott, too.

Stiles took the pillow from Derek’s hands before he could throw it over the back of the couch and threw it back at Scott, hitting him in the head and messing up his hair. Some of the other pack members groaned knowing they would never watch the film or finish it.

"Stop acting like a child. I'm trying to watch the film, Scott." Stiles said mockingly.

A glare from Derek told Scott that if he answered or bickered with Stiles, he would throw him out. Scott closed his mouth with a snap and turned around without a noise. Stiles still didn’t seem to care about anyone else and continued to fidget even with glances and dirty looks from all the pack members at some point. 

Erica muttered something about Derek fucking his little puppy to make him obey and Derek would have strangled her if not for Stiles pinning him to the couch. Jackson chuckled and Boyd smiled and put his head onto Erica’s shoulder to keep from laughing. It wasn’t a surprise Stiles didn’t hear her as she whispered it barely audible. Stiles would have been snarky back and involved Derek in some kind of scandalous, maybe obscene, sexual thing and then all hell would break loose and Derek just wasn’t in the mood for it.

Only a short minute later, Derek took ahold of Stiles' moving hand and squeezed it, telling him to stop as Stiles started moving both his foot and hand. Derek didn’t let go right away in hopes it would give the younger boy some comfort or warning, anything to get him to sit still.

"Sorry." Stiles mumbled for the hundredth time that night.

Derek squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to roll his eyes again, when Stiles' foot came from nowhere and hit him in the jaw. His jaw clenched painfully, but he didn't freak out. He didn’t do it very often anymore and he wasn’t going to start. This was practically normal for Derek to deal with. It would have been if it were just a normal day. For some reason, that night was difficult and distracting for Derek.

"What are you doing, Stiles?" Derek grumbled at him, letting go of his hand as Stiles used his own hand as leverage against Derek’s face to move himself.

"Sometimes it's more comfortable if I throw my feet over the back of the couch and have my head down here."

"Get up and switch with me." Derek finally grumbled, unable to put up with whatever was going on with Stiles.

"But you're already sitting there." Stiles tried to argue, but picked his head up to look at Derek.

"Get up."

Pulling Stiles from the couch, Derek switched places on the couch finding it to be exactly like the other side of the couch. It was equally worn out and had the same view of the TV. Derek couldn’t figure out why it was causing Stiles so much discomfort.

"This side is too warm now." Stiles whined, wiggling himself into the cushion to get comfortable. 

No one paid any attention to Stiles as they watched the scenes flicker in front of them. Derek hadn't watched more than two seconds of the film, too busy trying to keep Stiles to sit still.

"Hey, Ethan, pass me the popcorn?" Stiles reached across the arm of the couch to Ethan who absentmindedly handed over the bowl of buttery cardboard.

Derek wanted to take his hand and swat the bowl away as Stiles munched loudly in his ear, the noise so obnoxious Derek couldn't even stop himself when he finally did remove the bowl from Stiles' lap and threw it behind the couch, letting all the balls fall to the floor. He didn't even mind the butter soaking into his carpet.

"Hey!" Stiles complained, twisting to look at the fallen pieces. “I was eating that.” Stiles stared at Derek.

"Just sit there and shut up, don't move, and watch the film."

It only lasted five minutes before Stiles began to shake his leg again, letting it bounce quickly as if he were nervous or extremely bored. Derek gripped his knee and squeezed until Stiles let out a cry of pain and put his hand over Derek’s, trying to pry it off.

"Sit. Still." Derek emphasized between gritted teeth.

Erica mumbled more obscene things quietly to herself. “I knew Stiles liked to be dominated and beaten.”

Derek ignored her.

Stiles shifted away from Derek the moment he let go of his knee. Derek started watching the movie after that, finally getting no movement and no sound coming from the young adult next to him. He knew exactly why no one else wanted to sit next to him; Stiles needed his own space away from everyone else. 

Derek couldn’t stop himself from glancing at Stiles every few seconds. The boy was tense. His thoughts were definitely going a thousand miles an hour and he was giving off the worst energy imaginable. His eyes weren’t looking at the screen. He was zoned out in another land, his thoughts taking him somewhere.

“Would you stop it already?” Derek snapped.

“Stop what?” Stiles screeched. “I’m not even moving this time!”

“You’re thinking is so loud, I can FEEL it.” Derek growled at him, throwing his hands in the air.

“Okay, so what do you want me to do? It’s not like it’s that easy to stop thinking.”

Derek didn’t answer him, only sighed and stared at the TV. The next hour and a half dragged on painfully slow. Derek couldn’t sit still any longer. His energy he picked up from Stiles radiated in his bones. The movie didn’t catch his attention as all he could think about was Stiles and how the boy was next to him, moving, squirming.

Derek wished at least Stiles was underneath him if he were going to be writhing around.

As soon as the last scene ended, letting the screen fall dark before the credits, Derek jumped up.

“Leave,” Derek growled at the pack.

No one moved for a moment, staring at Derek.

“But,” Scott protested. “We didn’t even eat the dessert Stiles made or watch the new movie I brought over.”

“Leave. Now.” He barked the order and had everyone out the door in under five minutes.

“Except you, Stiles. You, stay.” Derek pushed Stiles back down with his hand on his chest.

“Wha-“Stiles flailed backward.

“Someone needs to punish their naughty boy.” Erica laughed not even trying to keep her comment quiet. 

Luckily, Boyd pulled her away before Derek could get his hands around her throat. 

“Stiles, are we still playing Call of-“ Scott spoke behind him as he walked out the front door, but he couldn’t finish because Derek slammed the door and locked it.

“Why did you lock the door?” Stiles swallowed nervously.

He definitely wasn’t fidgeting as he stared at Derek who was giving off a feral look, like he wanted to eat Stiles.

Or kill him.

“Get up.” Derek demanded, not waiting to see if Stiles obeyed.

Derek climbed up the stairs and entered his bedroom knowing Stiles was tripping his way up the stairs behind him, words spewing from his mouth as he asked Derek what was going on and apologizing for his ADHD. Derek couldn’t understand how Stiles made three words into an entire essay and yet he did it every single day.

Once Stiles was outside the door, not sure if he could enter knowing how werewolves were territorial about their personal spaces, Derek grabbed him by the collar and dragged him in, slamming him up against the door after he closed it.

“Why is it that you can never listen to me?” Derek growled, face just two inches from Stiles’.

Their breaths were hot on each other’s faces. Derek could count of the individual freckles on his face as he looked the boy over. Stiles was breathing fast, knowing this time of Derek pushing him against something was different than all the others, as his eyes flicked from Derek’s eyes to his mouth. The action was not unnoticed by Derek.

“I don’t- I’m can’t-“ Stiles stuttered over what to say, as Derek continued to stare him with unblinking eyes.

Derek dragged his lips against Stiles’ throat, growling for Stiles to shut up for once. Stiles’ mouth gaped open with a short whine coming from his throat, vibrating against Derek’s lips. He was so still under Derek’s touch, just what Derek wanted. What he had wanted the entire time.

“I’ll teach you to obey me, Stiles. I will. And you can start by shutting up.”

“Okay…” Stiles mumbled before groaning at Derek’s mouth sucked his throat.

Derek pushed his hard cock against Stiles’ thigh, moving just enough for Stiles to feel and Stiles squirmed underneath Derek, unable to control his hands from grabbing Derek’s hips and pulling him closer, to feel more. Derek immediately stopped and backed up an inch at Stiles trying to touch him.

“You’re not allowed to move either. That’s all you do. It’s infuriating and frustrating and it’s my turn for you to listen to me. If you don’t listen, I would let you come. I’ll leave you hard and wanting, unable to move or touch yourself for the night.”

“Wha-“ Stiles tried to protest.

Derek moved so their bodies weren’t touching at all, but Derek had his hands against the door, making sure Stiles stayed in front of him, blocking him from getting away. Stiles stared at Derek with squinted eyes, not talking, not moving except for his heavy breathing. Stiles couldn’t tell if Derek was joking or not as Derek had never talked to Stiles in such a demanding, calm, quiet voice. It was so different from all the other tones Derek used. Stiles finally shuttered, his mouth falling open with understanding. Derek could smell the arousal coming off Stiles, strong and sweet.

“No talking or moving,” Derek stared into Stiles’ eyes to make sure he understood. “Those are the rules. That’s the punishment.”

Derek went back to work after a slit nod from Stiles in confirmation, working a big love bite into Stiles’ throat, biting gently before licking over the area. Stiles couldn’t help himself from moaning. Derek pined Stiles’ hands above his head and looked into Stiles’ big brown eyes. He would never get over those amber swirls of honey. He would never not want to see those eyes, especially in ecstasy like they were from Derek’s work. Derek practically purred from being so proud of his work.

“Tell me if you don’t like this.”

“How am I supposed to do that if I can’t talk?” Stiles tried to argue, but stopped from continuing further in his whining when Derek scowled.

“You’ll figure it out, now get on the bed.” 

Derek stepped away from him and let Stiles pass. Stiles didn’t go without giving Derek a long stare. Derek was enjoying himself way too much as he showed Stiles a shit-eating grin. Derek knew exactly what Stiles was thinking, the boy being so unbelievably easy to read. Derek couldn’t help himself from popping Stiles on the ass as the boy passed him. Stiles squeaked and turned to Derek, but didn’t say anything as Derek nodded to the bed.

“In the middle.” Derek ordered, walking to his closet and taking out a navy blue bag.

Derek dumped the bag of sex toys onto the floor outside of his closet. He bent over slowly to pick up the handcuffs mixed in with floggers and dildos. Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it and took a deep breath when Derek brought the handcuffs over to him. Stiles could see there was fabric around the cuffs. At least they weren’t solid metal. Stiles knew how uncomfortable those were. With all the writhing around Stiles would be doing, having a soft fabric would cut into his wrists less as he pulled against them.

“Are you okay with this?” Derek asked.

It took Stiles a moment of staring at the object to make up his mind. “Y-“ Stiles started, but nodded, remembering not to speak.

Derek nodded and took Stiles’ hands and cuffed them above his head on the headboard.

“I hope you didn’t like this shirt too much.” Derek ripped away the fabric not bothering with hearing an answer, throwing it on the floor and out of the way.

Even if Derek did know the shirt was one of Stiles’ favorites, he’d buy him a new one. Derek wanted the shirt gone as quickly as he could remove it. Derek smirked up at Stiles who was looking at Derek in disbelief. He immediately ran his hands over Stiles’ pale chest, grinning like the bastard he was as he leaned into Stiles’ neck and bit down, listening to Stiles moan into his ear, his hips canting up into him.

“Don’t move, Stiles.” Derek pushed his hips down with his own, running his ruff hands over Stiles’ sides.

“This isn’t fair, Derek.” Stiles mumbled whenever he could get a word in.

Derek sighed, sitting up and away from Stiles. Derek breathed heavily, looking down at the younger man next to him.

“Just, stay here.” Derek growled between breaths and disappeared out the door.

“Oh, yeah, because I can get so far.” Stiles yelled after him, pulling against the cuffs, jiggling his hips to move his uncomfortable boner being pushed down with his tight pants.

Stiles really needed to stop wearing tight jeans. The restriction on his dick was almost too much to bare. Never would Stiles get a worse case of blue balls if Derek just left Stiles to stay there alone for the night. And he was sure he balls would have to be cut off with his jeans if he was left for any period of time.

Stiles looked around the room trying to find some kind of distraction as he waited for Derek to return, if he was going to return at all. It would be something Derek would do, leave him there to wait until someone else came to the house and found him cuffed to the bed. Maybe this was Derek’s punishment; get Stiles worked up and then leave him. That surely would make Stiles learn his lesson of moving or talking during movies.

Derek ran downstairs as fast as his legs would carry him without falling. He rushed into his study and dug out a key that was stuffed inside of decorative vase Lydia insisted the office needed, fumbling only slightly as he tried to unlock the fake bottom in the bottom drawer of the desk. He was lucky the betas hadn’t figured out that the drawer was fake. Not that they ever went into the study, let alone the desk.

He had been online shopping for a present for Stiles’ birthday and Erica and Lydia had both sent him links to online sex stores. He hadn’t meant to really look, only wanted to gander at what was on the link. Derek wasn’t unfamiliar with sex toys, even enjoyed them. His bag of dildos and vibrators were proof of such. It’s not as if Derek had to buy anything from the website for or because of Stiles. He’d buy something for himself, maybe.

Derek wasn’t with Stiles, although to everyone, it was obvious that they should be together. Every pack member always tried to get under Derek’s skin, telling him to woo Stiles and fuck him so hard into the mattress they could hear him scream across town, which, Erica was the one who suggested that last bit. Stiles and Derek already tried to get the other flustered, all hot and bothered by saying and doing sexual things to each other, although Derek thought Stiles saw it as more of a joke until all the pack members yelled at him that it wasn’t a joke to Stiles and gave Derek a sort of intervention on Stiles.

Derek held up the red laced man thong and ran his tongue against the inside of his cheek, wondering if it was a good idea to try it out. He didn’t even truly know why he had bought it. He didn’t even think he would ever actually wear it.

And yet, there he was, breathing slightly harder than normal, staring at the red material in his hands.

A banging noise upstairs drew Derek back to him standing in his office staring at some underwear. Even if Stiles didn’t like them, Derek would just have to get rid of them. He already had them, so it was worth a try.

“Stiles, you better still be on that bed!” Derek called out, his decision made.

“Derek! Either fuck me or let me go! I feel like you’re getting an axe to murder me! And it’s hot in here.”

Derek chuckled at Stiles being dramatic. There was no way it was hit since the air conditioning unit was on and it stayed 68 degrees when Lydia or Isaac didn’t play with the buttons. Just because of that, Derek took his sweat time putting on the underwear, uncaring that he left his old underwear on his desk bunched up. He debated on leaving his other clothes there as well, but put them back on just to tease Stiles further.

He made his way up the stairs quietly, listening to Stiles move around on the bed. Derek could only smile more when he got to the doorway and Stiles was looking up at his hands as if he could magically think the cuffs away. Knows Stiles, he probably could get out of them. The key was only a foot away on the nightstand. Maybe he could use his toes to pick it up.

Derek chuckled, which drew Stiles’ attention to the door. Stiles looked delicious moving his hips with a bulging cock as if his movements would give him some type of release or ease the aching he had. Stiles tried to open his mouth to speak, but denying Stiles any type of release meant denying Derek and he just wasn’t into that. Derek smiled as he put a finger to his lips and made his way to the bed.

“If you are good, you’ll see my gift to you, but I want no moving and no talking. Every time you talk,” Derek said as he kissed Stiles’ chest, kneeling beside Stiles on the bed. “You get 15 minutes of no coming. If you be good for me, I’ll let you come with me. Blink once if you’re okay with this.”

Stiles stared for a few moments, looking up at Derek with those honey eyes that drove Derek mad. Stiles hadn’t sat still all night, had drove Derek crazy, and now, with just a few words, he listened and did as Derek told him. Maybe Derek needed to do this more often.

Stiles blinked once.

“Good.”

Derek took his shirt off for Stiles not talking or moving. Derek would forgive his hips twitching as Derek threw his shirt away. He couldn’t have everything he wanted and Derek knew how hard it was to be horny and not be able to touch himself to get off.

Licking up Stiles’ chest, around his throat and to his mouth for deep, slow kisses, Derek took his time working with Stiles. Only a small whimper came from Stiles and a lift of his chin for Derek to get better access of his neck was all Stiles did. If this had been another time, a more serious time, Derek would have punished Stiles for that, but it only turned Derek on more as he nibbled at Stiles’ throat, the soft skin stretching as he pulled back some. The marks left on Stiles was almost too much to bare for Derek.

No matter how much Stiles turned Derek on, Derek had to go slow. He admired his own work on the younger man’s throat, running his fingers over the teeth marks.

“By the way, Stiles,” Derek whispered in his ear. “It’s not hot in here. It’s only you.”

Stiles’ narrowed eyes made Derek laugh. And the rumble of his laugh made Stiles whine.

“I’ll let your whines go this time, but next time, no whining. No moans. Not a single noise will come out if you or you’ll have to have a dildo shoved up that tight little ass of yours for a week.”

The look Stiles gave Derek made him want to pounce on Stiles. The opened mouth, the lidded eyes and quick little pants.

“You’re so beautiful Stiles. Those eyes,” Derek cupped Stiles’ cheek and rubbed his thumb over his eyelid. “These gorgeous moles that remind me of the night sky.” Derek licked between his moles covering his face. “And this silky skin, soft and perfect for sucking on. So delicate it leaves my marks on you. Your skin takes what I give it and shows the world, bright red and bruised. Everyone will know you’re mine.”

Stiles couldn’t help but cant his hips up.

“No moving, Stiles. No moving.” Derek said softly as he watched Stiles’ face, barely touching his face as his thumb ran down his cheek.

With small movements he unzipped Stiles’ pants. If anyone had unzipped Derek’s pants that slow, Derek would have ripped them off in shreds. But Derek was savoring Stiles’ look of agony, no, not agony, of pleasure and a need for more. Derek slowly pushed down the younger man’s pants until they were around his knees, making it difficult for Stiles to spread his legs if he had the urge to do so.

With a lick of his lips, Derek moved to between his legs and got just close enough to Stiles’ cock that the hot air of Derek’s breath made Stiles’ pre-come darken his grey briefs more than they already were.

“I didn’t know you wore briefs. I thought you’d be a boxer’s guy.” Derek knew Stiles wore Boxer’s, but talking was the only thing keeping Derek from rushing into making them both come too quickly. “But these will do. Oh, these work just fine. Look at you wet for me already. Really wet. The entire front of these are soaked.”

Derek leaned in and sucked on Stiles’ cock through the underwear. The salty taste of come filled Derek’s mouth and Derek couldn’t wait much longer, could barely stand the ache deep in his lower abdomen.  
“Even in the room with you not talking or moving, you still know how to drive me crazy, Stiles.” Derek moved off the bed as he spoke and removed the button on his pants.

“This…. It isn’t something I’d normally do or wear, but for you, I thought,” Derek didn’t take much time to push his pants down and kick them off. He knew if he didn’t do it, he’d chicken out. “You like red and so I thought maybe, for your birthday, even if it’s not for another two days,” Great, Derek was babbling like Stiles was when he was nervous.

The effect the younger man had on Derek was almost like a bad habit and Derek was drowning in it.

“Jesus, Derek.” Stiles released a long held breath and stared directly as Derek’s crotch as if it were eatable. “Fuck.” Stiles whispered and clenched his eyes shut, his knees smacking together as if he could get his cock between his thighs and get off.

If Stiles didn’t look so wrecked, Derek would have done something, would have punished him or… something, but Stiles, he was lying there, his hands above his head, his pants around his knees staring at Derek like the last person on earth. Like Derek was the best person, the only thing Stiles could ever want. And those lips were red and wet as Stiles couldn’t stop licking his lips and biting them with want.

With a step to the end of the bed, Derek removed Stiles’ pants with one tug, just Stiles’ briefs in the way of a naked man. Carefully, Derek kneeled between Stiles’ legs and put his fingers to the inside of Stiles’ thighs, brushing his fingers through Stiles’ leg hair, making Stiles’ stomach muscles tighten. Finally, he brought them up to the top of Stiles’ underwear.

“Can I?” Derek tugged them down just a small portion.

Stiles smiled and let his mouth hang open as he nodded the smallest nod once.

Derek never took his eyes from Stiles’ as he pulled down the briefs. He took one glance as his cock sprang free and slapped against his stomach, red and angry, ready for release. With a swallow, Derek ducked his head down and licked at Stiles’ cock. The high pitch whine as Stiles relaxed and gave in to what Derek wanted under Derek’s tongue was exactly what Derek needed to take his cock into his mouth.

Derek could tell the way Stiles was trying to keep still, but canted up into Derek’s mouth not long after Derek started sucking that Stiles was so close to release. Derek gave one long lick before he stopped and kissed the inside of the man’s thighs, sucking little marks into each.

Derek put his hands on his own red lacy underwear to remove them, but Stiles quickly knocked one of his hands away with his knee. Derek shot his eyes up from Stiles’ cock.

“Please, leave them on.” Stiles whispered as if whispering didn’t count in the “no talking” agreement.

Derek practically climbed up Stiles and latched so quickly onto his mouth that he didn’t even get time to kiss his mouth full on. Stiles’ cheek got more of the kiss until Derek could move his lips down. They both chuckled and Derek couldn’t stop himself any longer, couldn’t deny what he had wanted for so long. 

Their cocks rubbed together as they tried to get some friction going to find release. Derek didn’t get far before he used one hand to support himself and not crush his entire body onto Stiles’ and used the other to move his underwear off his cock, which could probably be rung out from the amount of pre-come the two had put on them. Just getting the underwear off his cock was relief enough, but he didn’t get them further than under his balls before both his and Stiles’ cocks were in his hand and he was trying to jack them both off. Stiles stopped kissing Derek when Derek finally put his hand around Stiles’ cock. Even though Derek missed their tongues rubbing together, Stiles’ face made it just as perfect.

Stiles’ head was thrown back, his mouth the perfect “o” face as he humped to get more friction. Stiles moving his hips didn’t help Derek any as Stiles’ cock fell from Derek’s hand. Derek quickly got them both together and jacked them off, kissing Stiles’ moles knowing it was only a matter of time before they both came.

Stiles shuttered first, his body tightening up. He tried to say something, but Derek latched onto his mouth before any words could come out of his mouth. Stiles squeaked as he released, come going all over the two of them. Derek could feel Stiles’ orgasm rip through him, causing Derek to lose himself, joining Stiles with releasing his come over them.

Stiles seemed to be humping to get more feeling of Derek and suddenly, Derek took his hand from their cocks and humped down onto Stiles’ rubbing their cocks against each other.

Finally, Derek gave up and sank down onto Stiles, breathing hard into his neck trying to catch his breath. Derek didn’t know how long he stayed like that, but Stiles above him cleared his throat, making Derek look up at the man.

“Could you, um, maybe get these things off me?” He wiggled his hands.

“Oh, shit.” Derek rubbed up Stiles to get to the handcuffs causing them both to groan at the friction on their dicks.

“Jesus, Derek. Sensitive.” Stiles said, wincing.

“Sorry, sorry.” Derek lifted his body up and kneeled over Stiles as he grabbed the key from the nightstand and unlocked the cuffs.

The cuffs were thrown on the floor, not a care if they were taken care of or not. Derek went back to lying with Stiles. Derek buried his face between Stiles’ neck and the bed, loving breathing Stiles’ scent in.  
“You like cuddling.” Stiles stated quietly into the room.

Stiles and Derek didn’t say much else as they laid there. Stiles reached for Derek’s hand, grabbing it tightly and squeezing. Derek leaned up to give Stiles a kiss on the cheek, smiling at what they had just done when Stiles took his hands from Derek and pulled his face up, holding it gently in his hand.

“Derek Hale, I want that every night.” Stiles said seriously, widening his eyes to make it clear to Derek what he wanted.

Derek just began to laugh and smacked his face into Stiles’ chest.

“I don’t even know where that came from. I... You were being so infuriating and moving and… I just wanted you, I guess.”

“I wanted and still want you, too.” Stiles smiled to the ceiling wit glistening eyes, completely taken in ecstasy.

They rearranged themselves until they were lying on their sides looking at each other. Derek had to look away as he pulled off his underwear that were strangling his balls as the band sat between his balls and cock.

Stiles reached down to help and when they were off, Stiles smooshed them between their hands as he laced their fingers together.

“My birthday isn’t until Saturday.”  
Derek shrugged as best he could as he laid there.

“I didn’t do so well with the not moving or talking thing, did I?”

“I didn’t do well on the reinforcing thing either.” Derek said as he looked at Stiles’ wrists imprinted with marks from the cuffs.

“So, we should try again.” Stiles stated. “We should try again in twenty minutes… Maybe thirty because I am telling you that orgasm was awesome. I think you shattered my penis, Derek Hale.”

“I did not Shatter- what have I gotten into? Just stop moving and talking until I can think about my poor decisions.”

“So the rules still apply for after sex cuddles?” Stiles laughed.

Stiles took his hand from Derek’s, pulling the underwear with him and held them to his chest.

“Next time, I get to wear them.” Stiles winked.

That’s all it took for Derek’s cock to twitch between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't name or write summaries of stories. I'm sorry if this sucks, but it is what it is.
> 
> Kudos are nice. Comments are okay, but don't break my fragile heart.
> 
> Ideas for other fics can be left on my Tumblr: creatingsterek.  
> I don't post a whole lot or often, but I love Sterek and my love will never go away for them.


End file.
